This proposal requests support for a program project on interdisciplinary research on AIDS. If this application is successful, Yale University would designate this effort as the Center for Interdisciplinary Research on AIDS (CIRA). CIRA will conduct research aimed toward the prevention of HIV infection and the reduction of the negative consequences of HIV disease in vulnerable and underserved populations in the United States and abroad. It will also examine the influence of laws, policies, and ethics on the design of the Center's research and application of its results. The knowledge derived from this research will e widely shared in order to benefit communities, families, and individuals infected with HIV or at risk of infection. The Center will include 46 faculty from the Yale University Schools of Public Health, Medicine, Nursing, Law, Management, and Faculty of Arts and Sciences. Additionally, three nearby institutions will participate in the Center: The Institute for Community Research, Hispanic Health Council, and the University of Connecticut.